


Champagne Supernova…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Champagne Supernova…, Love, M/M, Passion, Porn, RPS - Freeform, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:57:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some loves burns so hot and intense they’re destined to only exist for the blink of an eye. Or are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champagne Supernova…

Title: Champagne Supernova…  
Story Type: RPS  
Word Count: 2680  
Rating: R, Porn…  
Warnings: Unrequited Love, Passion, Lust…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
Banner: Foreverbm

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Some loves burns so hot and intense they’re destined to only exist for the blink of an eye. Or are they?

**Champagne Supernova…**  
One of the most energetic explosive events known is a supernova.

 

Randy’s POV

I wake up and look over at him, he’s still the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. I’m practically giddy, filled with excitement and dreams of our future. Who would have ever guessed, after all these years of longing and desire that we’d end up here? Oh, there was a time when I dreamed of waking up next to him, really waking up next to him. Not on some set in the back lot of a studio, with dozens of eyes watching as they film our every move.

The sexual tension between us was always so strong on the set. I guess that’s what made for good TV and the longevity of the show still spawning new fans, and handsome royalties over the years. In the recent years we’ve been asked to appear at Cons, Conventions, allowing the fans a chance to ask questions and meet us actors, giving them some insight into the cast and the making of the show. 

I’m always surprised that the show still generates so many supporters, especially after all these years. The show aired its last episode ten years ago, yet it still piques the interest of so many new fans. There’s talk of a reunion special or movie all over the internet and twitter. Although I’m not sure if things aren’t better left unsaid, leaving it up to the fans’ imagination and the many fanfic writers. 

Some of us have kept in touch over the years by attending each other’s plays and performances, supporting each other’s craft while others were more than happy that the show came to an end, and only tolerate seeing the rest of us when absolutely necessary. I’m not mentioning any names but…

I’m sure once our agents and public relations people make an announcement, it will stir up all those old rumors and innuendoes. For years there’s been speculation about our personal life, and I have to admit the attraction has always been strong between us. But we were both always involved with others, and of course he’s an extremely professional actor. He would never let his personal life jeopardize his or my career.

I guess that’s what makes this so damn astonishing and unexpected. To tell you the truth, I never saw this coming, and I don’t think he did either. Although I think it’s always been there, in the back of our minds, we never allowed ourselves to act on it. I guess the timing was never right, but now we’ve acknowledged it, there’s no turning back, no denying it. We’re both too fucking head over heels in love with each other, and we have been right from the start.

 

Randy’s Reminiscences… 

It just happened one night, when we were appearing at one of those conventions in Los Angeles in June of 2013. It was the last evening of the Con, and Gale invited me back to his house after the meet-and-greet cocktail hour with our fans. He lived nearby and it was nice to get away from all the madness and just relax. We smoked a joint and then listened to albums. He has a huge collection of vinyl and very esoteric taste in music. It was great getting to see him again, and getting to see the real him.

As the night went on and we got a little more stoned, we both confessed our deep unrequited love for each other. As usual we were both in other relationships at the time, but this time it didn’t stop us from finally taking it to the next level. I got lost in the depth of his hazel eyes, and his kisses were like fine wine, passionate and intense. Soon I was drunk on his very essence. He was cute, a little shy and unsure of himself, so not Brian Kinney, the role he played so well, so long ago.

We took it slow, making out and caressing each other, reacquainting one another with each other’s bodies. But we both fell back into sync with each other like we’d been lovers forever. His body was even more beautiful than I remembered, and mine, well… I was no longer the young kid, although he tells me I still look seventeen. Our lips connected in a way that they never did with other lovers, and the need and longing we’ve denied for so long finally bubbled to the surface.

We find ourselves naked on Gale’s living room floor, as testosterone surges through our veins. I stretch, reaching for my pants and pull out a handful of condoms and a small bottle of lube. His eyes glaze over a little, as I ask if he’s sure he wants this. I can tell this is his first time, although I was curious, because I’m sure he’s had other opportunities to explore his sexuality. Reading his eyes I gently coax him to roll over onto his belly, and he naturally spreads his legs. I cover his body with mine, loving the sensation of feeling him below me. 

I want this to be perfect for him, and I know he’s a little nervous, as he should be. Sex between two men is so much more intense than sex between a man and a woman, or so I’ve heard. I kiss his neck to calm him, letting him know that I’ll be gentle and take care of him. But we both know that it’s always a little painful, and I hope my intrusion isn’t too much for him. I whisper soothing words of love, as I stroke his rosebud with lube-covered fingers.

God he’s tight, and his natural reaction is to tense up a little. So I continue to lick and kiss his neck and shoulders as he relaxes to my touch. Circling his opening, I gently press my fingertip into his recess, slowly working my way in. I hear him moan and know he’s letting his mind go, and his natural instinct take over. His muscles ease and I’m able to slide deeper into his ravine.

“That’s it, just relax. I’m going to take you to a new universe, one where only you and I exist.”

He whispers my name, “Randy…”

Each and every circular motion opens him up more, and more. He takes a deep breath and I push past his tight ring of muscle. My fingertips gently graze his prostate and I feel him shudder beneath my touch. It’s been a long time since I’ve been with someone inexperienced. Seeing the wonder and awe wash over him is one of the most beautiful sights I’ve ever seen, besides the power in knowing that it’s me who’s giving him this pleasure. 

I continue to arouse his desire as he welcomes my invasion, yet he knows it will all change to pleasure and pain, once I penetrate him. He whispers my name once again, motioning for me continue. I want to see him, see his face as we join together for the first time. I roll him over onto his back and bring our lips together to kiss him passionately. We’ve both waited so long for this moment, and now we’re at a precipice that will change our relationship forever. 

He inhales a deep breath, and I can see his eyes water as I penetrate him. I stroke his hair to calm him as he adjusts. Once I see the pain leave his eyes I slowly start to rock, moving my hips back and forth gently. He closes his eyes as his pain turns to pleasure. I hear little moans escape as he welcome the sensations that are now intensifying and radiating through his limbs. 

“Oh! God! Randy!”

I bring our lips together again, savoring the knowledge that I’m to one to give him these new-found feelings that he’s denied himself for so long. He’s overcome with emotion, staring deeply into my eyes, expressing all his love and affection. I increase my rhythm, driving deeper into him, pulling him closer to the edge, knowing he won’t last long. The first time is always so explosive and intense. Soon I feel his body shaking as waves of pleasure vibrate through him and he’s consumed by his orgasm. 

He calls my name, telling me how much he loves me, as I whisper the same words of love to him. It’s simply perfect, and wonderful, everything I’ve always hoped it would be. I collapse, lying down next to him, pulling him close. I hold him as we both come down from the most incredible high we’ve ever experienced. That night I taught him what it means to be loved, in every possible way, and we felt like it would never end. Somehow we just knew we had finally found that special someone we were both longing for, for so long.

The next twenty-four hours were the best twenty-four hours of my life. We slept late on Sunday morning and he made me breakfast in bed, even if it was only toaster waffles. To me it was the most romantic thing in all the world, he even had a tall vase with a flower from his backyard, a Calla Lily. It was early summer in California and I felt like my heart was awakening from a long hibernation over the cold winter. 

We spent the day reading the newspaper, talking about our dreams for the future and making love on almost every surface. What we felt for each other burned so hot, like a supernova lighting the night’s sky just before it comes crashing down. Later that afternoon Scott called and asked us to meet up with everyone for a farewell dinner at Spargo’s. How could we refuse? We were all rarely in the same place. 

So we went and had a great time, and to me it was like we were secretly celebrating that Gale and I were finally together, or so I thought. I ended up drinking too much champagne and of what I can remember we stayed up most of the night making love, holding each other, making promises that would never come true. I had an early flight the next morning and even though Gale wanted to cancel his audition for a small part in a movie, and come to New York with me, I insisted he stay. Of course he got the part.

All our plans for the future started slipping away right then and there, only neither one of us realized it at the time. Over the next couple of months, we made and canceled plans to get together repeatedly. I accepted a part in a movie that tied me up for most of the summer and fall, and I ended up falling for my costar. I know I hurt him now, but at the time he told me not to worry about it, that he had also met someone new. 

I should have known how stupid it was, that it would end up just being one of those romances that actors fall into for the convenience then ends as soon as the director calls ‘cut.’ But by now all my dreams of being a couple with Gale have faded away, until I vaguely remember having that giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach, leaving me feeling hollow inside. Gale and I talked on the phone a couple of times, but it was always strained. It left me wondering why I didn’t fight for it, for us. After all it was what we both said we wanted, what was missing from our lives. 

So here I was again alone and lonelier than I’ve ever been before. Because before I just longed to be loved, but now I knew what it really felt like, and I knew I’d never have that again with him, or anyone else, probably. It was worse now, because when QaF was over I missed him, and wanted him, but I never knew what it was like to actually have him and love him. 

It was a long and depressing winter, and then Scott called and asked me if I’d do another one of those Cons. It was scheduled for March of 2014 in Bilbao, Spain. I agreed, but I wondered how awkward it was going to be to see Gale again. I wondered how much he must hate me, because I learned from Peter, that Gale was never really seriously dating anyone this past year. Sure there were women, but he was never in love with anyone. That’s when I knew I had really hurt him, because he lied to give me a way out. I can’t help being a little mad at him for that. Why didn’t fight for me, for us? Didn’t he believe in us? 

Of course it’s ridiculous for me to be mad at him, when it was me who broke his heart. But love isn’t rational, and maybe it was because I felt so guilty for everything that had happened in the last nine months. So here I am in Spain, sitting in a crowded bar drinking by myself, nervous about seeing him again and wondering why I agreed to do this Con. I liked being anonymous in this little bar in a foreign country, getting drunk by myself. So when someone sat down next to me a little too close, I was irritated and ignored the beer that he set in front of me.

But when I heard his voice I wasn’t sure if I wanted to run away and hide, or run into his arms to be held, never letting go this time. I opted for the second choice. He of course, was a total gentleman. He never mentioned what happened between us since we parted ways in Los Angeles, it was like we hadn’t ever separated. He checked into my suite at the hotel, and we had a great time in Spain. The fans were wonderful, and it was great being with our QaF family again.

After the Con ended Gale came back to New York with me. We never really talked about it; he just gradually brought more and more of his things with him each time he returned from a shoot in Los Angeles. Until one day he finally announced that he was selling his house. He said it so casually. We were eating breakfast, reading the newspaper and he said, “So I’ve put my house up for sale. I’m thinking we should buy something here in Brooklyn, or maybe Manhattan.”

Then he put his newspaper down and took a sip of his coffee, looking at me as he did that eyebrow thing he does. I just stare at him, tongue tied, unsure if I heard him right. Finally he says, “Of course I have a few non-negotiable requirements that I must insist on.”

I’m still staring at him, but I nod for him to go on.

“First and foremost, I’m not changing my name and I don’t want a big wedding. Just something small, with a few friends and our families.”

I’m already in his arms before he can continue with his list of demands. I pepper his face with kisses, and in all the excitement I end up knocking us over and breaking the kitchen chair in the process. I’m so happy, so deliriously happy! God, this man just does something to me, the way he looks at me makes me gooey inside and I’m putty in his hands.

He wants it legal, but not religious and soon, very soon. Like within the next few weeks, then he wants to relax and lounge around on some sandy beach somewhere, drinking rum cocktails with tiny umbrellas. Of course, the big thing is he wants it announced by our publicist. He no longer wants to keep it private between just the two of us, and a few friends. He wants the world to know that he’s fallen totally and completely in love with his blond-haired, blue-eyed devil who stole his heart more than a decade ago.

And then we’ll live happily ever after…


End file.
